The Office Boy and The Creative Staff
by aia masanina
Summary: Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau si Babang Kawaii Hibiki Lui naksir padanya. Urat malunya memang sudah putus. Tolong musnahkan saja orang ini. [TaitoLui] [barter fic with Rellionna]


Minori Network. Stasiun televisi swasta super-duper terkenal di Jepang. Di dalam gedung tinggi menjulang dan mewah menyilaukan, benar-benar _complicated._ 24 jam 7 hari, ada saja kesibukannya.

Banyak jabatan mentereng dalam stasiun TV. Presenter, wartawan, tim kreatif, _camera person_ … sebut saja semua. Tentu saja banyak artis-artis yang tak terjangkau berlalu lalang di gedung ini, setiap hari atau sesekali. Dari semua jabatan itu, jangan lupakan satu jabatan yang sangat membantu menjaga nama baik gedung ini agar tetap menjadi mewah berkilau.

Yaitu OB.

Di mana-mana, OB memang posisi paling rendah. Wajar kalau keberadaannya tak dianggap, numpang lewat saja. Bersih-bersih dalam diam, menggosip di belakang. Tetapi, serendah-rendahnya posisi ini, bolehlah mereka mengadu kalau mendapat perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan, 'kan?

Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau orangnya adalah pria jangkung kulit seputih susu dan hati selembut puding bernama Shion Taito?

Dan perlu dicatat di sini, sekalian digaris bawahi, kalau dia adalah korban. Yak, _korban_. K.O.R.B.A.N.

Dan pelakunya … siapa sangka juga …

"Ini kopinya. Kopi _full cream_ ekstra susu." Bak barista Asbarck di perempatan depan, Taito menyuguhkan secangkir kopi ke seseorang yang sedang leha-leha melepas lelah di sofa ruang _pantry_.

"Ah, makasih, Sayang~" _Hit_ pertama dari si penerima kopi. Mengedipkan mata dengan senyum sucinya, dia melanjutkan, "Sekalian pijitin aku, dong. Aku rindu sentuhan hangatmu~"

Siapa sangka pelaku "perbuatan tak menyenangkan ini" adalah pria sepuluh senti lebih pendek dari si OB jangkung dengan wajah _baby face_ dan senyum hangat bagai malaikat bernama Hibiki Lui?

Yak, pria. _Pria._ P.R.I.A.

Dunia ini benar-benar sudah gila. Rasanya Taito ingin lempar bom atom. Musnahkan saja setengah manusia dari Bumi ini, dan Lui harus termasuk di antaranya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Office Boy and The Creative Staff**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc_

Taito – Lui

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk **Rellionna**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah setahun Taito dipepet Lui. Tak malu-malu pula Lui mengakui kalau dia kesengsem sama Taito, dengan kata lain, mengakui orientasinya yang sulit diterima itu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Dasar tidak tahu malu. Padahal dia staf kreatif yang bisa mendadak jadi produser saking kreatifnya dia.

Dan Taito yang sudah berusaha dengan amat sangat ini tetap tidak bisa membuat Lui menjauh darinya. Duh, apesnya hidupmu, Nak.

Yang bisa dia lakukan cuma mengadu saja.

Tapi mengadunya ke sesama OB yang ujung-ujungnya cuma jadi santapan gosip saja. Wajar masalahnya nggak kelar-kelar.

"Aaaaa! Hibiki- _san_ lagi-lagi godain aku! Kesel banget!"

"Waduh, lagi?" Luka menanggapi sembari terkikik kecil. Mereka sedang makan siang di ruang santai khusus OB, di sebelah ruang ganti. Makannya super-duper sederhana, nasi kepal bungkus—Luka agak mewah dikit karena ada telur. "Kali ini kenapa, Shion- _kun_?"

Taito menceritakan kejadian setengah jam lalu dengan berurai air mata penuh penderitaan. Cukup bayangkan saja. Sakit kalau sampai dituliskan.

"Sudahlah, Shion- _kun_. Berlapang dada saja. Hibiki- _san_ memang suka kamu," tanggap Luka ringan di akhir cerita Taito.

"Aaaa …! Kok, Luka- _neesan_ bilang begitu, sih?" protes Taito. "Setidaknya hibur aku, dong. Yang dilakukannya itu namanya pelecehan seksual."

"Oke, oke. Maaf." Luka tidak ingin menanggapi aneh-aneh, bisa-bisa hati Taito yang selembut puding itu benyek berserakan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi kalau kamu butuh tempat curhat, datang saja ke aku, ya."

Luka sekarang rasanya berkilauan, bersinar bagai malaikat. Rasanya Taito ingin lompat untuk memeluknya. "Luka- _neesan_ —!"

Tepat ketika merentangkan tangan dan hampir melompat, seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk. Nyali Taito langsung ciut. Yuuma, saudara Luka beda ibu beda ayah yang selalu bareng Luka, malah datang ke sini. Yuuma tipe orang yang pendiam dan tak banyak aksi, tapi kalau Luka diapa-apain, kayaknya dia bisa jadi beringas.

Bayangan Taito doang, sih. Padahal mana tahu.

"Oh, Yuuma. Sudah kusiapkan bekal, nih." Luka menyerahkan kotak bekal yang ada di samping kotak bekalnya pada Yuuma. Yuuma makan di kursi sebelah Luka dalam diam, menanggapi perbincangan dari Luka dengan sepatah-sepatah kata yang aneh bin ajaib langsung dipahami Luka. Benar-benar _soulmate._

Ya sudahlah. Tinggalkan saja mereka berdua. Taito membuang bungkus makanannya dan pamit lanjut kerja.

Taito berjalan melintasi koridor sambil membawa sapu dan serok. Ada beberapa ruang yang menunggu untuk dibersihkan. Ketika melewati ruang _briefing_ , sayup-sayup Taito dengar suara Lui. Dari pintu ruangan yang terbuka, Taito bisa melihat Lui yang sedang memberi arahan pada artis pengisi acara.

Saat kerja saja Lui kelihatan seperti orang bener. Berwibawa, tegas, tidak aneh-aneh. Kenapa sikap itu tidak dia bawa ke dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, sih? Terutama kalau ketemu Taito.

Tetapi tanpa sadar, Taito terus berdiri di sana, memerhatikan Lui. Lui dengan segala perbedaannya.

 _Kalau begini, dia terlihat lebih menarik—_

"Hei."

Suara yang merusak momen itu datang dari belakang pinggung Taito. Dia terkesiap, langsung berbalik menghadap Meiko. "Kenapa malah diam di sini?"

Taito memang tidak dekat dengan si kepala OB itu, cenderung takut, malah. Hanya beberapa orang yang tetap bisa bertahan dengannya, tentunya orang-orang itu harus punya hati baja. "Hm … Anu … itu …"

Meiko membuang napas. "Sudahlah. Kembali bekerja."

"Ba-Baik!" Taito langsung terbirit meninggalkan tempat. Matanya sempat menangkap Lui yang ternyata memergoki dia. Tampang mula-mula cengo, tapi kemudian …

… dia malah _wink_ ke Taito!

Gila ya itu orang! Muka memerah, Taito buang muka dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu. Taito sudah bekerja keras. Tinggal satu pekerjaan lagi. Dia harus membereskan ruang siaran yang tadi diisi acara yang ditangani Lui dan teman-temannya.

Ruang siaran sudah agak sepi, tetapi lumayan banyak orang yang masih berlalu-lalang. Taito mulai menyapu lantai. Dia harus cepat karena ruangan ini akan dipakai untuk siaran lain. Taito sempat mendapati Lui di pojok ruangan sedang berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya. Cuekin, cuekin. Ngeladenin orang macam Lui bakal bikin gempar dunia.

Taito terus menyapu lantai dan seroknya hanya berisi debu-debu. Di dekat dia, ada manajer artis yang sedang berbincang dengan artisnya. Hm … kalau tak salah artisnya bernama Clara dan manajernya bernama Yanhe. Mereka cukup terkenal—atau Taito yang terlalu _update_ tentang dunia keartisan? Yanhe berdiri di belakang lampu sorot yang tinggi dan masih dalam keadaan menyala. Taito mendengar Clara akan menyapa produser, sementara Yanhe akan menyusul sehingga mereka memisahkan diri.

Namun, Yanhe sempat limbung akibat sepatu hak tingginya dan sikunya menyenggol lampu sorot. Taito melihat dengan jelas. Lampu sorot yang menyala terang itu akan menimpa Yanhe.

"Awas!"

 _PRAK!_

Lampu sorot itu benar-benar jatuh dan pecah. Semua menjerit dan tegang melihatnya. Taito melindungi Yanhe di bawah tubuhnya yang tiarap bersamanya. Mereka berdua meringis kesakitan.

"Ka-Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Beberapa kru di sana menghampiri, memindahkan tiang lampu sorot serta membangunkan Yanhe dan Taito dengan hati-hati. Yanhe tidak terluka sama sekali, hanya syok dan meringis karena tiba-tiba dijatuhkan. Taito, walau berkata dia baik-baik saja, dia merasakan sakit di punggung dan kaki belakang karena tiang lampu sorot menimpa dirinya. Sepertinya lebam.

"Permisi. Minggir."

Lui menyeroboti kerumunan, tetapi tidak tergesa-gesa. Langkah-langkahnya gontai, wajahnya berubah pias. Taito melihatnya. Ekspresi itu … Lui ketakutan.

"Kau … baik-baik saja?" Lui berlutut di samping Taito yang duduk dengan kaki kiri ditekuk, kaki yang tertimpa lampu. Taito sedang memeriksa kakinya diam-diam karena tidak mau membuat orang lain makin khawatir.

"Hm … ya … Aku nggak papa." Taito menjawab gugup. Kalau Lui ngotot memeriksanya atau langsung menyeretnya ke rumah sakit bisa makin heboh.

Entah ada sihir apa dalam diri Lui. Dia menyipitkan mata, Taito bergidik ngeri. "'Nggak apa-apa' berarti ada apa-apa. Kubawa kamu ke rumah sakit."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!" elak Taito tertahan ketika tahu orang-orang memerhatikan mereka.

" _Tsundere_ banget, deh. Jangan gitu, dong. 'Kan ada aku." Lui memasang senyum cerah. Hei, ke mana ekspresi ketakutan tadi? Seram, tahu. "Milih ke rumah sakit, atau _kugendong_ sampai ke rumah sakit~?"

" _Ha'i,_ Hibiki- _san_! Saya ke rumah sakit! Saya bisa jalan sendiri!" cerocos Taito gelagapan. Wajahnya memerah. Colong-colong kesempatan si Lui ini! Rasanya Taito ingin menghempas Lui dengan tiang lampu sorot, memukul hingga terlempar melewati atap, dan membuat _home run_ dengannya.

Akhirnya, Taito menuruti kata-kata Lui untuk membawa diri ke rumah sakit. Lui memapahnya ketika tahu dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Rumah sakit bisa ditempuh dua puluh menit dengan mobil, dan inilah, Taito berada di mobil silver milik Lui.

Taito gugup sekali. Berdua dengan orang macam Lui … apakah aman-aman saja? Rasanya dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersama om-om yang baru ditemui kemarin sore. Duh, mental Akang nggak kuat, Akang.

"Makin menjadi nggak sakitnya?"

Waduh, Lui nanya. Taito sempat berjengit saking kagetnya. "Nggak, kok. Nggak," jawab Taito dengan senyum kambing.

"Bener? Kalau misalnya sama dokter nggak mempan, aku bisa kok mijetin kamu~" Kenapa Lui gini amat, dah? Lagi nyetir pun masih sempat-sempatnya godain. Taito hanya bisa tertawa bagai kuda. Tawa miris, tawa terpaksa.

"Tadi …" Setelah ada jeda hening beberapa saat, Lui kembali buka suara. "Aku takut banget, lho."

Taito tahu sebenarnya, akan tetapi, dia tetap memandang Lui yang terus fokus menyetir.

"Aku pernah lihat kecelakaan seperti itu sebelumnya, jauh sebelum ketemu kamu. Di depan mataku sendiri, muka orang yang tertimpa lampu sorot itu terbakar. Mengerikan. Sepertinya aku trauma melihatnya," tutur Lui dengan nada sendu. "Dan kali ini ada lagi. Orang yang tertimpa lampu sorot, dan itu kamu. Aku takut sekali."

Taito rasanya bisa membayangkan perasaan Lui. Ia mengerti, melihat kejadian mengerikan pasti akan menimbulkan trauma dalam dirinya. Setiap manusia pasti tak luput dari perasaan itu, akan tetapi, kali ini Taito tak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan suasana. Dia masih terlalu gugup dalam situasi ini.

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak sampai kena luka bakar atau semacamnya, kok." Taito berusaha bicara dengan suara seringan mungkin. Tidak ada jawaban. Taito melirik Lui, dan pria bermarga Hibiki itu yang tengah mengemudi dengan tatapan fokus ke depan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Taito terperangah.

Tidak, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa pipinya menghangat? Dia langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. Dalam suasana yang hening tak tertahankan ini, Taito ingat ada satu hal yang harus dia ungkapkan.

"Hibiki- _san_."

"Hm?" tanya Lui tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela depan.

"A-Anu …" Lagi-lagi Taito merasa gugup sampai tak berani memandang Lui. "Sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit … Te … Terima kasih …"

Mata Lui melebar dan spontan memandang Taito, terkesima memandang sikap pujaan hati yang tak biasa.

Uwaah …. Aura _fuwa-fuwa_ apa ini—?

"Waa … Awas!"

 _Ckiitt!_ Lui spontan mengerem dan untung saja, mobil sanggup berhenti sebelum menabrak sesuatu di depan. Sepasang kucing jantan-betina yang lagi kencan dan hampir menjadi korban tabrakan mengeong sebelum kabur meninggalkan jalanan. Taito dan Lui hanya bisa terdiam dengan jantung berdegup kencang saking kagetnya.

"Hibiki- _san_ , hati-hati kalau menyetir, dong. Kalau kita masuk rumah sakit bareng-bareng gimana?" sungut Taito sebal.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku akan hati-hati." Lui terkekeh miris, lalu jahilnya kumat. "Tapi kalau bareng-bareng sama kamu malah aku mau, lho. Nanti kita nginap dalam satu kamar, ya~"

"HIBIKI- _SAN!_ "

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah sakit dengan Taito yang mencak-mencak unyu dan Lui yang terkekeh senang.

Sepertinya Taito mulai membuka hati untuk Lui si bebal ini.

Ah, itu pun kalau mereka sampai ke rumah sakit dengan selamat, apalagi SIM Lui sudah mati dua bulan lalu.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Maaf saya buat _fic_ gaje. Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
